Seth Striker
'Appearance' Height: '''3"ft '''Build: '''Non descript '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Orange streak along his quills, tipping his bangs and framing his eyes '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Disturbingly spiralled irisses commonly associated with COBRA members and experiments. Orange in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Six long quills arching smoothly and slightly swept forward. Long slightly messy bangs '''Other noticeable features: None Overall clothing style: Usualy wears orange snake ornaments which can come to life and strike at people with venomous bite. One has lethal poison, the other has a fluid that makes the victim incapable of using powers for a while. Usualy wears coats. 'Personality' Likes *Sweets *Experimenting *People that are taller then him *Pushing peoples buttons *Science Dislikes *Most Females *Echidna's in general *'Morals' *Cybernetics and Androids *Being disturbed in the middle of his experiments *Being interupted mid monolougue Fav drink: Hot chocolate, made with milk to mak it nice and creamy~ Fav food: Chocolate Brownies Personality: *Sadistic *Sly *Manipulative *Genius (in his own right) *Sociopath *Mildly Masochistic *Even tempered for the most part(used to have a hair trigger temper untill he split of Din) *Needy *Social *Sarcastic *Snarky *Has a distinct lack of moral compass 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Excellent swordsman *Resourceful *doesn't fight fair *Shadow magic *Rarely alone Weaknesses: *Sustained temperatures below 10C send him into suspended animation *cold temperatures in general make him sluggish *Not used to fighting his own battles *Over Confident 'History' *First of the splits *The result of geof trying to conform to everyones else wishes *Was 'born' without any power of his own *Despite that tried to cause as much pain and death as he could *Finally subsided and started to become his own person, finding that while he did not have the same power as his original posessed, he had a far more dangerous weapon; His mind *Started to try and level the playing field by giving himself the same powers as Geof, starting to experiment on people. *Finds an outlet for his destructive nature in his experiments *Starts researching the darkling virus and the chaotic eye syndrome *Gets close to E as a result *Develops feelings of love for him *Percieves these feelings as a weakness and is both confused and disgusted with himself *Splits of said feelings giving birth to Namah *Nearly kills namah in an anger tantrum also ending his friendship with E turning them into enemies *Entertains the notion of having a heir, creates Adam *Conciders Adam a failure *Adam eventualy escapes *Meets Terra and forms COBRA *Gets involved with split *Confused about his feelings for him since he can't feel love anymore *Spits of Babylon who becomes a physical manifestation of a virus he was working on and integrating into his system *Is bitten by babylon and infected with a violent mutated form of the darkling virus he was experimenting with *Desperately seeks to create a cure kept lucid by one of Splits control collars *Tests the cure on himself prematurely, curing the virus but liquidising his internal organs *Is rushed to Jeff by Split and given internal Cybernetics *Spends a long time mentally recovering from that *Has a falling out with Terra, their relation becoming uneasy *Is caught by Ash who tries to forcefeed him his and terra's offspring which he had not known about untill then, *Splits of Din in his anger, who disables Ash. *Oh Hey its a number *Eventualy patches things up with terra *The Infection Arc *Mara-ne and Brick join the party *Fangs and Beserker steal the experimental split serum to free nails from fangs body *They get caught doing it *Comes up with an eleborate plan to kill the tigers as well as their legion friends and some of his own enemies. *The plan fails and the tigers walk free *Nearly delivered to Eon by the tigers *Terra steals number back from the echidna's *Shit fest happens when the echidna's and their allies try to reclaim him 'Character Relationships' Family Splits Friends Enemies 'misceleneous Information' *Has a thing for sizeplay *Has a sweet tooth *Concidering trying to raise another child. *Has some nasty plans in store for Mara-ne. Category:Hedgehog Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Category:COBRA Category:Split Category:Striker Category:Character Page Category:Sonic